


【翻譯】Get Dressed You Merry Gentlemen!

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Clothes, Domesticity, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Porn Video, Resulting Voyeurism, Teaching Harry Hart Not To Be Late, light exhibitionism, the word daddy may or may not be used exactly once (1)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 「任何一個認識哈利哈特超過五分鐘的人都會知道那男人有遲到症。任務的時候當然不會發病(通常啦)，但在他個人生活中時？上帝似乎永遠禁止了那男人往時鐘看上一眼。」伊格西想出了個計畫，要讓哈利知道他自己在遲到時都錯過了什麼。





	【翻譯】Get Dressed You Merry Gentlemen!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Get Dressed You Merry Gentlemen!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022088) by [stravaganza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/pseuds/stravaganza). 



> 作者註：
> 
> 由王男手遊聖誕節服裝來的靈感，因為......我就是忍不住。圖片連結在最尾端。
> 
> 希望大家看得開心！

 

 

任何一個認識哈利哈特超過五分鐘的人都會知道那男人有遲到症。任務的時候當然不會發病(通常啦)，但在他個人生活中時？上帝似乎永遠禁止了那男人往時鐘看上 _一眼_ 。

站在火爐前，小心地將餘燼用炭灰蓋上的梅林咕噥著。

「我實在不敢相信在過了這麼多年後他的時間規劃技能依舊連嬰兒都不如......」

一旁的伊格西覺得有點無聊了，真的。他永遠都不會明白只不過是要出門吃個晚餐哈利到底為什麼能搞那麼久，梅林和伊格西都已經洗過澡，穿上他們的衣服，驚慌著自己頭髮的狀態(伊格西的回合)，向彼此保證他們 _看起來很棒(looking good)_ ， _停止擔心的那麼多_ (梅林的回合)，並從梅林那開車到了哈利的家，兩人都準備好了才到那因為他們都 _知道_ 哈利會花上好幾年去做任何的事。

至少，他想著，至少眼前的風景很好。

_非常之好_ 。

老實說，梅林跟平常的穿衣風格沒差多少，但那仍是伊格西喜愛看見出現在那男人身上的優雅便裝。他平時偏好的那件深色、嚴肅的樵夫毛衣(woodsman jumpers)被一件天藍色的鈕扣領毛衣取代，白色的雪花圖案環跨過他的胸口與上臂。襯衫是深藍底灰格紋而非平日的白色，完美襯托出他穿著的那條相同顏色的褲子。梅林甚至放棄了他平時的雕花鞋，改穿上一雙帶著銀色馬銜扣的棕色樂福鞋(loafers)，並且，最令伊格西樂不可支的一點，那雙藍色與芥黃相錯的菱格紋襪。但最棒的部份是......

「嘿，梅。」

梅林轉過身，伊格西看著繫在他脖子上的那副芥黃色領結，嘴角彎起了一道小小的笑容。

「我有個主意，關於該怎麼讓哈利後悔讓我們乾等。」

「喔？」從那蘇格蘭人眉毛的角度，伊格西知道自己成功地引起對方的好奇心。「什麼主意？」

「過來，我解釋給你聽，」他回道，嘴角咧向代表壞主意的右側。

梅林將撥火棒放回原位，迎向伊格西的壞笑。

  
_________________________

 

「準備好了？」

「開始。」

伊格西戳下發送，接著在他的手機上重播起那支影片。

畫面有些歪斜，並且在他們動作太大時跟著搖晃，但它就是要這樣才完美。

『燈光、攝影機......action！』伊格西的聲音從手機裡發出。

螢幕上，一隻手剛收了回去，接著伊格西笑嘻嘻的臉進到了畫面。他為了這場合脫下了眼鏡，但他的紅綠蘇格蘭格紋西裝、綠色領帶與白襯衫仍好好地穿在身上。伊格西的芥黃色胸袋方巾與金色鈕扣在客廳的燈光下閃著光芒，跟隨著的是那男孩的一記眨眼。

當他向後退開時視角展開，螢幕上展現出完整的畫面：他們仍坐在沙發裡，梅林與他，肩併著肩。

『在錄了嗎？』梅林的口音打破沈默，鏡頭裡的伊格西點點頭。

『是啊。你準備好了？』

『天殺的我準備好了。』

放在扶手上的攝影機在伊格西站起身時搖晃了一下，接著在那雙包裹在綠色褲子裡的兩條腿跨到梅林兩側時再次搖晃。

梅林寬大的雙手在伊格西大腿後方上下游移，撫摸了一會後往上移去掐住他的屁股。

『操！』

『嗯哼，要是我們有足夠時間的話......』

『拜託，哈利準備的時間會超長，甚至在他梳好他的頭之前就足夠我們做完兩次了。』

梅林的回應是一陣輕笑，他的手向上蓋住伊格西的脖子，將他拉向自己。

『你真不知道你說得有多對，但我不想要把我們的衣服都弄皺了。晚餐之後的話，或許......』他的嗓音低沈，令伊格西發出哀鳴。

『這不公平，真的。你不能這樣子摸著我還說著那樣的話然後期待我不會－！』

伊格西的叫嚷很快地被梅林用兩人交疊的唇瓣截斷，眨眼間讓那男孩的抱怨轉為呻吟。

那吻就是淫穢的典範。梅林的舌頭壓向伊格西的嘴，兩三下就將它撬開，很快地他已如饑似渴地吞食著那男孩，他喘著氣的呻吟與梅林的低吼交映。到最後他們不再是為了鏡頭而僅僅是為了自己，接下來的好幾分鐘裡他們就只是繼續飢渴粗暴地攻擊著彼此的嘴。

梅林的雙手持續掐揉著伊格西的頸部，伊格西開始在梅林的胯上搖晃起他的臀，但那男人的強壯雙手抓住了他的腰臀將他定在原位。

發出不高興的嗚咽，伊格西斷開了他們的吻，他的手在梅林的胸口，隔著毛衣的柔軟羊毛撫摸著他。

『來嘛老兄......就快速的一發，』他悄聲哀求。

梅林沈吟著。『我猜如果我們不做的話到最後你會試著說服我在餐廳的廁所裡操你......』

『我才不會呢，』伊格西說，但他臉上的笑容與純良兩字一點關係也無。

梅林只是哼了一聲後將伊格西拉進另外一道吻中，兩人的唇彼此相碾。現在，那漸漸不再是表演了，他們的嘴緊緊地壓在一塊，但伊格西發出的聲響清楚表示出他有多享受其中。

牙齒拉扯著伊格西的下唇，梅林向後躺去結束了那個吻。伊格西大聲嗚咽張開眼睛看向他的情人。下一秒，梅林突然地放開，露出不懷好意的笑容。

『夠了，該停下了，不然你的嘴唇會紅到所有人都會知道你剛剛是在做什麼，』蘇格蘭人壞笑著責備道。『除非他們以為你剛才是在吸我的老二。』

『我希望你能讓我那麼做，』伊格西大聲抱怨，在梅林腿上移動著位置然後向下碾壓著對方。『我能感覺到你硬了，親愛的－來嘛，讓我幫你......』

『不像你，我能表現出一點自我控制，』指尖彈了伊格西嘴唇一下，梅林斥道。

『直到我讓你失去控制......』伊格西再次咧開嘴，但梅林絲毫不動搖，就如他平時那樣。

『安靜然後接受你的獎賞，在我改變心意之前。』

那成功讓男孩閉上嘴了，閉上嘴的瞬間還能聽見牙齒相撞的聲音。

『乖孩子。』

「我應該把那做成手機鈴聲，」看著螢幕中從口袋裡掏出手帕的梅林，伊格西開口。

「那你會在每一次手機響起時勃起，」梅林微笑著指出，得到從年輕人那傳來的一道輕柔的贊同聲。

此時從手機中傳出明顯是拉鏈被拉下的聲響，跟隨其後的是一聲微弱的嗚咽與布料被移開的沙沙聲。

『現在，安靜點乖寶貝(pet)。你不想吵到樓上的哈利對吧？』梅林用低沈的喉音說著，伊格西再一次因那哀鳴起來。

『那就別再折磨我了......』他抱怨，當梅林終於將他的勃起從內褲裡掏出時剩餘的話語消失在唇間。

『天啊，你真是著急啊，』梅林逗弄道，當他的手包覆上去時微笑從嘴角升起。

那角度不是最理想的，老實說－梅林的大手徹底包裹住伊格西的陰莖，導致它完全消失在鏡頭內，只有濕潤的冠部能讓人稍微一瞥－但那隱約看得見又看不見誘人狀態事實上讓整個畫面更加讓人難以抗拒。

就算無法好好地看見他，伊格西仍很顯然地處於他人生中最好的時光。他的雙臀以肉慾的節奏搖晃著，他低下頭看向包裹住自己的那隻手，然後又懶洋洋地導向後方暴露出他的脖頸，伊格西大張著嘴閉上雙眼，任由愉悅沖刷過自己。

『操......』

『就是這樣，你這美妙的東西。就是這樣。操我的手，來吧，』梅林向男孩低吟，將手定在原位慫恿著。

『梅！』伊格西發出挫敗的呻吟，撐在沙發椅背上好讓自己能全力地抽送起臀部。

就算唯一的潤滑只有他自己的前液，那摩擦仍令人愉悅，從伊格西的咕噥呻吟中很明顯地能知道他已接近高潮，他的頭髮從仔細分邊的造型中落到前額上。他必須要再好好地將它們再梳過一遍，不過他們會有時間的。

太過快地，伊格西抽送的頻率逐漸不穩，顫抖著透露出意涵，梅林快速地將手帕蓋上伊格西的陰莖，掌心覆在那布料上，在另一隻手擠壓著棒身時溫柔地按壓著。

『來吧......讓哈利瞧瞧他錯過了什麼......讓你爹地瞧瞧你有多麽漂亮，讓他後悔沒有在這跟我一起將你拆開。』

那完全就是伊格西所需要的了，很顯然地，因為下一秒他已氣喘吁吁地發出咒罵拱起背部顫抖著戳進梅林的手中，伴隨著一聲破碎的呻吟『哈利！』大聲地從擴音器中爆出。

一道巨大的撞擊聲從樓上傳了下來，伊格西樂呵著轉向梅林。

「時間恰到好處，」他說。

「你這狡猾的小天才，」蘇格蘭人大笑著，但仍繼續盯著螢幕看。

在伊格西全數射在梅林的手帕上之後影片持續進行，但剩的不多了。就只是兩人慵懶地交換著吻的同時梅林將伊格西擦乾淨並將他塞回褲子裡後將手帕扔掉，接著是一記口活的提議而那男人拒絕，然後是靠向攝影機的伊格西再一次眨眼後終止攝影。

匆忙從樓梯上衝下來的重重腳步聲令兩人都抬起了頭，一個漲紅著的哈利哈特出現在客廳中。

伊格西的下巴幾乎摔到地上，因那男人太過讓人驚艷。他穿著三件套的羊毛料西裝，外套是與梅林褲子相同的深灰藍色，但土褐色的背心令伊格西想起通常裝飾在梅林肩上的皮革補丁。他的襯衫是簡潔的白，呈現完美對比的深紅領帶，帶著漿果的一小把冬青夾在翻領上。

「這他媽的是什麼鬼？」哈利質問，他一本正經的憤怒只是讓他看起來更辣了。

「小子認為這或許會是個讓人加快速度下樓加入我們的誘因，」梅林一臉無辜的回答，而伊格西正忙著將他的下巴從地板上撿起來。

哈利不滿那理由。「你們知道要我需要時間好看起來得體！」

「而你知道就算你剛從泰晤士河裡爬出來我和伊格西都還是會愛你。我父母也是。好在他們原本就認識你了，不然他們會花上整個假期待在倫敦就只為了等你，」蘇格蘭人微笑道。

伊格西終於找回自己的舌頭，「你真好看，哈利。」他的音量比他預想的要小，但他太過震驚發不出更大的聲音了。他還能說出完整的句子簡直是奇蹟。

那句話得到哈利的注意，他抬起一邊眉毛。

「是嘛。我還沒準備好呢。」

「看得出來。你還需要穿上黃色的東西－我們說好了要有一樣顏色的。最開始就是你的主意！」梅林指向了自己的領結與伊格西的胸袋巾。

「就讓你知道，我早就穿上黃色了，」哈利一本正經地答道，裝模作樣地抽了抽鼻子。下一秒，他將褲頭往下拉開一英吋，秀出他鮮黃色的底褲。

伊格西嗚咽了一聲。他看向哈利再看向梅林，一臉懇求。

蘇格蘭人氣惱地呻吟了一聲，不用說他都知道伊格西腦子裡在想什麼，但如果說不安的哈利沒有總是太過性感讓人無法抗拒的話就是騙人的，尤其在他穿著那條鮮豔的內褲的時候。

「好吧，」他嘆口氣放棄了。「反正我們已經遲到了，沒差了。」

伊格西光速地靠過來飛快地親了他一口後跳下沙發。

「別把他弄的太皺，不然他又要從頭開始而我們永遠都去不了晚餐了。別以為你們能那麼輕易逃避見我父母！」梅林說著站起身跟上去，他的視線對上哈利閃著開心光芒的雙眼。

「別擔心，我早傳簡訊讓他們知道我們會遲到了，」他說完後牽起伊格西的手，然後無聲地邀請他一起上樓加入他們喧鬧的笑聲中。

梅林瞪著兩人的背影一會，拿他們一點辦法都沒有。「我恨你們兩個，」他咕噥，接著嘆了口氣後跟著一起進到他們的臥房，儘管努力想表示氣惱，一道愉悅的微笑仍彎曲在嘴角。

他有點太過喜愛他的那兩個笨蛋了。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者註：  
> 標題由來是Cabin Pressure這個廣播劇：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsChVWb3SQ8  
> 說好的圖片：http://stravaganzawrites.tumblr.com/post/168569181198/get-dressed-you-merry-gentlemen-stravaganza  
> 我喜歡那一切細節。梅林的”醜”毛衣。哈利的服裝名稱是”薊花”套裝*。伊格西的蘇格蘭紋上衣完全就是在大喊著「見父母」......這艘船自己在開的，朋友們。
> 
>  
> 
> *譯註：薊花為蘇格蘭國花。


End file.
